Reunion
by RadicalRavenclaw
Summary: tk returns home after 5 years away with new family members and is reunited with his former best friend. what will happen when their frindship becomes in danger of ending? read and review! TAKARI hints! later, ~*RR*~
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Fox, Bandai, that Japanese amimation company, and others do. I am not a part of them. If I owned Digimon, I'd be writing the TV scripts, not fanfiction.

******

Howdy y'all! This is my FIRST fanfic ever, so please go easy on me when you review! On that, please review. If I get, like, 10 or so decent reviews, I will continue with this. And please no flames! (No really bad ones anyway) Get it? Got it? Good. Now onto the fic! (Oh BTW, this is a Takari (it'll turn out to be one), so all you non-takari fans this is not the story for you ^_^) 

Also, this is my idea, but i gave Sakura_Syaoran part of it to write as her own, but this is the original (with a few minor changes) idea. 

  
  


Dedication: this is dedicated to Sakura_Syaoran, (for using one of my ideas and for her dedication) Maura (aka jus1digigirl), and Princess Takari

  
  


Reunion: Part 1 (duh, what else would it be?)

  
  


TK opened the door to his apartment and went inside, shaking off snow as he did. "Mom? Evan? Anybody home?" No answer. "Oh well, I guess they're still out picking up furniture." TK plopped into the first thing he saw, which turned out to be a bean bag chair. He looked around the room. Stacked up everywhere were piles and piles of boxes. TK still wasn't used to the idea of him moving, or having a step-father or having more siblings. His mind wandered around and it landed on the time when his mom broke the startling news...

  
  


***Flashback***

"TK?" "Yeah mom?" "You know that I've been dating Evan for almost a year right?" "Yeah," muttered TK staring at the floor. He knew his mother liked Evan Reynolds, but he sure didn't. He didn't like how his mom was always trying to get TK to join her when she went over to see Evan and his three daughters. "Well, umm, I don't really know how to say this to you, but I have to say it sometime, and I guess sooner than later.." stammered his mom. "Get to the point mom, I have to get to Shawn's house. We were going to go to the park to shoot some hoops." said TK. His mom took a deep breath. "OK. Here it goes. Yesterday, Evan asked me to marry him. And I said yes." TK stood rooted to the floor. He could not believe what he had just heard. His mouth dropped open "He asked you to marry him?" he cried. "But...but..how..why..'. His mom held out her left hand. TK stared at it. On his mom's finger was a glittering diamond ring. "I..don't...believe..it." TK felt anger rising up in him. How could she do this to him? "I'm leaving. I'll be back later." said TK as he grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

  
  


TK decided to go to the park by himself, just to sort things out. He went over by the pond and started to skip rocks. "How could she do this?" he said out loud. "How could she? She knows I can't stand the guy and his daughters. Why? Why? Why? I refuse to accept the fact my mother's getting married!" he said."Thank goodness Dad wouldn't do that to me". Then TK's thoughts flew to his father, back in Japan. "Oh my gosh! Does Matt know? If he doesn't, he's gonna be hopping mad when he finds out" TK jumped to his feet and hurried to find the nearest pay phone.

  
  


"C'mon, Matt. Pick up" pleaded TK into the phone "Hello, Ishida residence. Matt here." came a voice on the other end. "Matt?" asked TK. "TK? Is that you? I can't believe it!" Came Matt's excited voice. "So how are things in Orlando? Is the weather still good? How are you and mom?" he asked. "Well, the weathers really warm, for December. Mom's fine. I'm not." Tk's voice came out flat, with no expression. "TK? I'm glad to hear mom's fine, but what's the matter with you?" Matt's voice sounded concerned. "It's mom. You know mom's been dating Evan, right?" asked TK. "Yeah" said Matt. His voice sounded a touch angry. "But what's that got to do with you?" Tk sighed. "Everything, Matt. Everything. I don't know if you know this or not, but mom and Evan are getting married" Tk nearly had to hold the phone away from his ear as Matt responded. "WHAT?!?!? THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED? Let me talk to mom right now." said Matt, his voice now full of anger. "Sorry, no can do. I'm at a pay phone." responded TK. "Your number is 454-0903, right?" asked Matt. "Yeah, without all the area codes." replied TK. "Oh, don't worry about that, I'll find out the area codes. I'm calling mom right now. See ya TK." "Bye Matt" said Tk as he hung up the phone. "As much as I don't want to go home right now, it's Thursday, and I have to make dinner." Tk said to no one in particular. He headed out of the park and started to walk home.

  
  


"-to you later, Matt" came Tk's mother's voice as Tk stepped into his apartment. His mother hung up the phone and turned when she saw TK standing in the front hall. "Tk, I-"she started to say. "Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to make supper."he said icily. "Tk, we're going to Evan's place tonight. We have another announcement for you and the girls."she said gently. "What? Uh uh. No way am I going over to Evan's tonight." said TK, his arms folded tightly in front of him."Sorry, TK but you are. Now get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes." replied his mom.

  
  


TK, his mom, Evan and Evan's three daughters Molly, 16, Erika, 13 and Jasmine, 11 were seated around the table (A/N I forgot to mention: In this story TK is 14). Evan cleared his throat. "Now, we are all here tonight because Nancy (A/N: that's TK's mother in case you didn't know) and I have an announcement we'd like to make." "What is it Daddy?" asked Jasmine with her fork halfway to her mouth. "Hold on sweetie. I'm getting to it." said Evan. "Here it is. I have been offered an excellent position with my company's branch in Tokyo. I have decided to accept it, and all of us are going to move there." Jasmine's fork clattered to the floor. "Moving? We're moving?" she shrieked. "I don't want to leave here. I've lived here all my life and all my friends are here. How can you do this?" asked Molly, beginning to cry softly. "Yeah," echoed Erika. "I don't wanna leave." Tears, started rolling down her face. TK, on the other hand, felt like jumping for joy. He was going home.

  
  


***End Flashback***

(A/N: Sorry that flashback was so long, but otherwise people would get confused by this)

  
  
  
  


The door to the apartment came open. TK's mom staggered in, clutching an enormous box. She dropped it on the floor and jumped a little when she saw TK. "Oh! I didn't think you'd be back yet." she said, shaking snow out of her hair. "My, I'd forgotten how bad snowstorms can get here" she said, laughing. Tk smiled weakly. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh no, look at the time! I've got to pick up Jasmine from her friends house and I've got to drop these letters off to the post office. And Molly wanted me to pick her and Erika up from swim class too." she said, her face falling. "Look. I'll go the post office for you. I have to go there anyway. I have a letter to mail to Shawn." answered TK, putting his coat back on. "Oh would you? Thanks dear." said his mom. She headed out the door after TK and locked the apartment.

  
  


TK fought the strong winds that were blowing outside to get to the post office, which was only about half a block away from his apartment. He delivered the letters and went back outside to start his way back home. The winds were stronger now, and snow was starting to fall, heavily,. Almost no cars were on the street. TK saw a flash of blue as he started to walk back to his apartment. He bent down to see what it was, and found it was a mitten. He wondered who dropped it, because it wasn't there when he first came. He turned around and saw a girl, who was having trouble walking through the deep snow. "Hey you!" called TK. The girl turned around. "Is this your mitten?"He held it up. The girl looked down at her hands. "Yeah, it is. I'll come and get it." she said walking, with difficulty, to TK. "Thanks," she said taking her mitten. As she took the mitten from TK, her hand brushed against his. It was ice cold. "Look, why don't you came with me to my apartment to get you warmed up?" he pointed to his apartment building. The girl bit her lip. "Umm..I don't know if I should..." she said hesitantly. "Well let me put it to you this way. How much farther do you need to walk?" asked TK. "Oh, about five blocks." came the reply. "Well, then that settles it. You are coming with me. That is too far to walk in this weather." said TK grabbing her arm. The girl smiled. "Well, I guess I could use warming up." she said. The two of them then walked back to TK's apartment.

  
  


"Here we are," said TK. opening the apartment door and gesturing to the girl. The girl stepped inside and started to take of her coat, hat and boots, which were all soaked. "Here. Sit it this bean bag chair. It's all we have to sit on at the moment, because we haven't started to unpack yet." apologized TK. "Where did you move from?" asked the girl. "Orlando Florida, but I'm originally from here. I moved to florida with my mom after my parents got divorced. She got married again and her and my stepfather decided to move back. I'm glad we did. I really didn't like the States" replied Tk. "You want some hot chocolate?" The girl sat down in the chair. "Sure" she said. Tk went into the kitchen, which was half unpacked and got the girl some hot chocolate. "Here," he said. "Thanks" answered the girl and she shifted her position in the chair. As she did, TK noticed a pink and yellow anklet around her left foot. "Impossible" Tk thought to himself. "It can't be"

  
  


***Flashback*** (five years before)

  
  


"Japan Air flight 664 to Los Angeles now pre- boarding at gate four" came the voice over the loudspeaker. "Well, this is goodbye for now" said TK's mom, as she hugged Matt tightly. "I'll miss you so much." she said softly, tears running own her face. Matt let go of her and turned to TK. "So long, little bro. I'm going to miss you very much." said Matt as he hugged his brother. "Bye Matt, said TK sofltly. The nine-year-old didn't wnat to leave, but his mother had been offered a really good job in Florida, which she took. As he hugged Matt, he saw his best friend over his brother's shoulder. Kari. She had been invited to come along, to see TK off. "Mom," he said as he let go of his brother, "can I say goodbye to Kari now?" "Sure, sweetie." responded his mother as she wiped a tear from her eye. Tk walked over to Kari. "Kari, I'm really going to miss you. I don't wnat to leave here." TK started to cry a little and Kari gave him a small hug. "I'm going to miss you too" she said. "Um, I know I'm the one leaving, but I want to have this. My cousin hepled me make it." said TK sofltly. He took a pink and yellow bracelet out of his pocket and gave it to Kari. Kari took it with tears in her eyes and immediately tied it around her ankle. "Thanks TK. I'll always remember you." she said. TK waved to her and his brother and started to head towards the gate to start his new life

  
  


***End Flashback***

  
  


TK shook his head. "It's impossible" he thought again. "But, what the heck. At least I'll get her name out of it" TK cleared his throat. "Kari?" he asked the girl, who was quietly sipping the hot chocolate. When she heard TK, she spit some out. "How did you know my name?" she gasped. She stared at TK for a few seconds. "Oh my gosh" she exclaimed, "TK?"

  
  
  
  


Well, there's the first part of my series (hopefully).. Anyway please review this, and like I said, if I get like 10, decent reviews on this I will go on. I know this sucked, as this was my first fan fic, but hey! I tried. ^_^

~*I am Canadian*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Complication

Disclaimer: why do I have to do this? Oh well. I do not, I repeat, do not own digimon or anything associated with it. Fox, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc. own it. If I owned it, I'd be filthy rich by now and wouldn't be writing this. ^_^ The only things I own are my own character inventions. Good that's out of the way

  
  


Well here it is folks! The second part of my series, Reunion. Like I said in the first part (which you should probably read, as some things here may not make sense if you didn't read the first part) this will, eventually, turn out to be a takari. Any takari haters, you have been warned! Oh, no flames please. I will just ignore them. 

  
  


Dedication

This is dedicated to all you readers out there who reviewed the first part. 

  
  


Reunion Part 2

  
  


"Tk? Oh my god! Is it really you?" Kari exclaimed, staring up at him. "Yes, it's me. I'm back." said Tk. "Ahhh! I can't believe it!" cried Kari, jumping up out of the chair and giving Tk a hug. "Whoa, Kari. I need air" TK said, gasping. "Oops! I didn't mean to hug so hard" Kari said letting go of him. "Whew. That's better" said Tk, smiling. For the first time, Tk got a good look at his best friend of 5 years ago. She still had brown hair, but now it was just past her shoulders and all crinkly, liked she'd had it permed. To Tk, her brown eyes seemed to have gotten bigger. She was wearing (besides all her winter clothing, which was now hanging up in Tk's front closet, drying)a blue shirt and wide legged jeans with black shoes. TK's blue eyes locked into Kari's brown ones for a second. "Man, she's beautiful' he thought. 'Huh? Did I just think that? What's gotten into me?' TK was snapped out of his daydream by Kari's hand waving in front of his face. "Uh, hello? Earth to TK!" she said. "Sorry. I was off in space for a sec." TK replied. "I just can't believe you're back!" Kari cried. "Oh my gosh. I just realized something. When I first came in, you said that you had moved here from the states with your mom, stepfather and stepsisters. When did your mom get married?" she asked. TK sighed. "About a month ago. My-" he was cut off by the door opening. "TK? We're home!" his mom called. As she came into the living room, she noticed that Kari was standing there. "It can't be..can it? But that's impossible..." Mrs. Takaishi sputtered. "Mom, remember Kari?" Tk said, pointing to Kari smiling as he did so. "How could I forget? You guys were best friends" she replied. "Who was best friends?" came a voice. Erika came into the room. "Hey, I almost forgot. Kari, this is my stepsister Erika. Erika, this is Kari." TK said. "Oh, this is Jasmine, and this is Molly" Tk introduced his other stepsisters as they came into the room. Then, TK's stepfather's head appeared around the door. "And this is my stepfather, Evan." TK said, "Hi. Pleased to meet you" said Kari. "Yeah. Same here." said Evan.. Molly just smiled and Jasmine looked down at the floor. Erika stared off into space. There was uncomfortable silence. Tk broke it by saying "Kari? Shouldn't you phone your mom to let her know you're here?" asked Tk. Kari slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oops! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, running to the phone. TK just shook his head. He was glad to be home. 

  
  


********Two Days Later********

TK looked up at his school. "Man, I'd forgotten how big it was. How am I ever supposed to remember where the office is?." he said. "You find it big? Well how do you think I feel? At least you've been here before" responded Molly. Tk and Molly were about to begin their first day of school at Odiaba All-Grade. Erika and Jasmine had gone ahead with their dad, leaving TK and Molly behind. "TK! Wait up!" called a voice. TK spun around. He saw Kari walking up to him, closely followed by Tai and Sora.. "Hi guys! Hi Tai. Long time no see." TK said looking at Tai. "Back at ya, buddy. Welcome home." replied Tai. 'Welcome home" echoed Sora. "You ready for school?" she asked. "I'm never ready for school." joked TK. "Me neither." said Molly. "You're Molly, right?" asked Kari. Molly nodded. "Molly?" asked Tai, looking puzzled. "Tk's stepsister." answered Kari. "I told you that yesterday." "Right. I guess I forgot." replied Tai. Tk couldn't help smiling. Tai would never change. "Well, shouldn't we get going? I've got to meet some friends before the bell and TK and Molly have to get to the office to get their schedules" said Sora looking at her watch. "I'll go with TK and Molly and I'll see you guys around, ok?" asked Kari. "Fine with me" said Tai as he and Sora walked over to a large group of people. Kari, TK and Molly headed off in the other direction towards the school office. 

  
  


********

"Now you three get to class, before you're late" said the principal Mr. Kenori (A/N I don't know the principal's name, if its ever mentioned. I'm just making a name up) as he ushered TK, Kari and Molly out of his office. Tk looked at his schedule. Home room (Mr. Yakami) Math (Mr. Yakami), World Geography (Ms. Takenori), Science (Mr. Yamaoto), Languages (Mrs. Hiroko), P.E. (Mr. Hiko) and Art (Ms. Miyoshi) were his classes for the day. (A/N I'm also making up teacher's names) Kari looked over his shoulder examining his schedule. "Hey! We're in the same Home room and have every class together except for P.E! Yeah!" exclaimed Kari. She and TK slapped high fives. "Uh, hello? What about poor little me over here?" said Molly, pretending to frown."Oh, right. Let me see this" said Kari as she took Molly's schedule. "Hey, you're in Izzy's Home room. Let's go find him and then he can show you where your classes are, as it looks like you guys have the same ones." The trio left and went off to look for Izzy. They found him in the computer lab (where else?)and left Molly there. "See ya at recess Molly!" called out TK as he and Kari left the computer lab. "Bye!" came Molly's reply. Tk and Kari then headed off to go find their Home room.

  
  


********

Kari pushed open the door to room 124, Mr. Yakami's room. A blast of noise greeted them as TK gazed around. Paper airplanes and paper balls were being flicked everywhere and every single person in the room was talking. "Welcome to the loony bin" whispered Kari to Tk. Tk grinned nervously. What was he getting himself into? Mr Yakami then noticed he had a new student in his classroom. (A/N he doesn't exactly notice much, with all the paper flying around ^_^) "Ah, you must be Takeru Takaishi" he said. "I am, but people call me Tk. I hate being called Takeru." replied Tk. "Ok, Tk it is. Miss Kamiya, show him to his seat" responded Mr. Yakami. Kari walked to her desk in the third row and Tk followed her. "Here. You can sit behind me. That seat's been empty all year." said Kari. Tk sat down and just as he did so, Mr. Yakami attempted to call the class to attention. "Class! Quiet please. Davis Motomiya, go and pick up that paper ball you just flicked and put in the garbage." Mr. Yakami said frowning at the boy. "As you may have noticed, we have a new student with us today. This is Tk. He has joined us from America, but I understand that you are originally from Japan, correct?" Tk nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Then the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. About half the class got up and left, meaning they didn't have Mr. Yakami for math first period or not at all. The boy Mr. Yakami called Davis was still there, Tk noticed. Kari turned around in her seat. "Now, listen. I have to warn you beforehand. Mr. Yakami is extremely boring when it comes to teaching math. Most people in here usually drift off to sleep or daydream when he's teaching, ok?" she said smiling. "Thanks for warning me" replied TK, smiling back. Students then started to file in, all talking. "Ok everyone, settle down" called Mr. Yakami. "Today we will be doing factoring algebra equations..." he said. TK groaned inwardly. He hated anything to do with algebra. As Mr. Yakami droned on, Tk started to stare out he window. He drifted out of reality and stayed there until the bell. All the students made a stampede towards the door. As Tk went through the door, he felt a tap on the shoulder. It was that kid, Davis. "Davis, right? What do you want?" he asked. "I need to talk to you. You have Ms. Takenori next, right? After class, it's recess, so meet me by the cafeteria doors," said Davis. "Uh, yeah. Whatever" said, Tk extremely puzzled. What did Davis want with him? He'd never even spoken to Davis until now. Tk pushed the thought out of his head and went to join Kari who was walking a bit ahead of him

  
  


********

Geography passed quickly, to TK. Ms. Takenori had the gift of talking to a class and keeping them quiet all class long, but she hadn't given any homework. The bell rang, and Tk was going to head toward his locker with Kari, but then he remembered he had to meet Davis. "Um, I have to meet someone now, so I'll catch up with you later, ok?" he said tp Kari. Kari looked at him with a strange look on her face. "Ok, I'll see you in the cafeteria then" she answered, walking towards her locker. TK then saw Davis by the cafeteria doors and walked over to him. "Hi. I'm here, so what do you want?" Tk asked Davis. "Look, I'll make this short and simple for you TJ or whatever your name is. Stay away from Kari. She's mine, you understand?. You can't have her. You can't just stroll on in here and take her from me. She's mine. M-I-N-E. So-" Davis was cut off by TK. "First of all, my name is TK, not TJ. Why are you telling me this all of a sudden when I only met you a few minutes ago. Secondly, what do you mean she's 'yours'? You can't own her like you own a piece of property. Third, you can 'have' Kari, whatever that means. She just happens to be a really good friend of mine and was even my best friend until I moved. Fourth, well there isn't a fourth, but all I wanna tell you is Kari is a friend of mine and no one can tell me to stay away from her, understand?" said Tk angrily. He spun around and walked to his locker. Davis still stood by the cafeteria doors, glaring at TK as he left. Little did Tk and Davis know, Kari was standing near them, in the food express line and heard every word of their conversation.....

  
  
  
  


Well, ta-da! There it is. Part 2 of my series. If I get the same response to this part like I did to the last part, there will be a part 3! I may not get part 3 up as fast as I did this one, cuz *gulp* exams start next week, plus I have a couple of last-minute tests this week so I won't be spending as much time on the computer. Anywayz, please review!

~*I Am Canadian*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Separation

Disclaimer: to put it simple.. I do NOT own anything, K? 

  
  
  
  


Yay! Part 3 is FINALLY out!!! This would have been out sooner except a case of writers block, a bad case of the flu (from which I still haven't fully recovered) and the (extremely) evil exams kept me from posting. Can you *please* review? ::gives puppy dog eyes:: the first two parts have had, like 330 hits, yet only 18 reviews. So puh-lease review for my sake! I need to know what you guys think! Oh, btw this WILL be a Takari for anybody who cares so don't flame if you don't like Takari, k? Also, in case I never mentioned this before, Matt is in this, only he is on a current world tour with his band. 

  
  


Dedicated to all my loyal readers (what I have of them) especially Maura (aka jus1digigirl) Kepp up your good work, girl! 

  
  


Now, without further adieu, part 3!

  
  


Reunion: Part 3

  
  


"...all I wanna say is, Kari is my good friend, and nobody can tell me to stay away from her, understand?" said TK angrily. He spun around and headed off towards his locker with Davis glaring at him. Kari, in the express line, was frozen in shock. She had just overheard TK and Davis' conversation about her. 'Were they actually fighting over me? no way, that's impossible, isn't it? Besides, who does Davis think he is, calling me "his" girl? I can't be owned!' Kari thought to herself, anger starting to well up inside her. "Uh, hello? Can you move? You're holding us up!" a voice behind Kari called. Kari then noticed that she was the next person in line to be served, but she was miles away from the counter. "Sorry," she said blushing a little as she quickly moved to the check-out. She payed for her food and then headed off towards her usual table where she could see Yolei waving to her.

  
  


********

  
  


Kari slid into her seat at the table, next to Yolei. "Hey Kari, where were you?" Yolei asked. "Getting lunch" Kari replied. "You actually buy that stuff?" Yolei replied, wrinkling her nose as she looked at Kari's lunch."I have no other choice on Tuesdays. Even if the food is awful" Kari shot back. "Sor-ry. What's gotten into you today, Kari?" asked Yolei. Kari sighed. "I didn't mean to yell, but I overheard Davis and TK arguing about me when I was in the lunch line and I just, well... got a bit angry over Davis actually thinking he could 'own me'" Yolei looked puzzled. "Tk? Who's TK?" she asked. "Omigosh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" Kari said slapping herself on the forehead. "He was a really good friend of mine when I was younger, and then he moved away to Florida five years ago, but he moved back earlier this month and now he goes to school here." she said. "Cool! A long lost friend! What does he look like?" asked Yolei, her eyes gleaming. Kari smiled at her friend. "Yolei, don't you ever give up on boys? Besides, he's a year younger than you. My age." said Kari shaking her head. "Nope. I never give up on boys, even if they are younger than me. Besides, who cares? Tell me anyways." said Yolei, stuffing her food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten for years. Kari shook her head. "Fine. You win. He's got golden blond hair and these amazing blue eyes." Kari said. Oh no! Did I just say that out loud?!?!? "Amazing blue eyes, huh? Sounds like you've got a crush on him, Kari!" said Yolei, rasing her eyebrows. Kari blushed. "NO! I mean, no. He's just a friend. How did we get onto this topic anyway? I was about to tell you about Davis and TK's conversation." said Kari. "Ah! You're blushing! That's means you do like him! Admit it! Forget the conversation, you can tell me that later. Anyways, keep going. What does he look like?" asked Yolei with a smile on her face. Kari started to blush again."Well-" her eyes suddenly got a faraway look in them. "You can see for yourself, because here he comes now!" she said. "He is? Where?" asked Yolei, her head spinning. TK came up to them. "Hi Kari. Can I sit here?" he asked. "Uh, sure. Tk, this is Yolei, Yolei, TK." Kari said introducing TK and Yolei."hi. Nice to meet you." said Yolei. "Same here." said Tk. He sat down next to Kari. Kari started to blush again, but only Yolei saw it. She grinned at Kari. Tk looked at the food on his tray. "What is this stuff?" he asked peering between his bread slices and discovering some lumpy brown meat. "Mystery meat. We always have that on Tuesdays. Personally, I think it's last years footballs." said Yolei. "So that's what they did with them!" Kari exclaimed, trying not to crack up. "Yep. Recycling." said Yolei, trying to hold in her laughter, unsuccessfully. TK cracked up. "What's so funny?" came a voice. Kari looked up. Izzy stood there, with Molly. "What's so funny?" repeated Izzy. He sat down next to Yolei and Molly sat down next to Tk. "Hi Izzy! I was telling Kari about how mystery meat looks like recycled footballs" said Yolei. Molly peered at her sandwich. "Ah! So that's what this brown gunk is!" she said, grinning. She looked up at Yolei. "You're Yolei, right? You're in my chemistry class." she said. "Yep. I'm Yolei. You're Molly right?" asked Yolei. "Uh huh. The new kid. Although unlike some OTHER 'new kid', I've never been here before. Izzy had to show me around everywhere." Molly said looking at TK, giving him a nudge in the arm. "Hey! I can't help it!" exclaimed TK, elbowing Molly in the side. "Guys, cut it out. You're starting to act like Tai and me" Kari said, shaking her head but smiling. "How come you guys know each other?" asked Izzy. "Where did you guys meet?" "Well, Molly is my stepsister. I have two more stepsisters too. Erika and Jasmine." said Tk. Izzy spit out a bit of his sandwich and the bits landed on Kari. "Eewww! Izzy, say it, don't spray it!" said Kari, wiping bits of sandwich off of her. "Sorry about that Kari. What I was going to say was, you have stepsisters TK? When did your mom get married?" asked Izzy. "About six months ago. Look. I don't really like talking about it, can we change the subject?" said TK, sounding uncomfortable. "Sure!" said Yolei."So...um, Kari, where is your brother? He's usually here by now." she said looking around the cafeteria. "I don't know. Maybe he had emergency soccer practice or something. Or maybe he went out for lunch again. Come to think of it, he never eats in on Tuesdays" answered Kari. "Wonder why.." mused TK staring at his sandwich. "This looks awful. Molly, remind me when we get home to tell mom never give me money to buy lunch on Tuesday's. After hearing Yolei's description, I'm not so hungry anymore." he replied, pushing his sandwich away. Kari and Molly laughed. "That's Yolei for ya!" Kari said. Yolei grinned. TK and Molly will fit in here just fine thought Kari as she watched TK and Molly laugh at one of Yolei's jokes.

  
  


**********

  
  


"Man, why is the first day of school such a killer?" asked TK struggling to get his book bag out of his locker after school. "It never is, cause we never have homework. However, since you came in the middle of December, things are different." said Kari who's locker was a few lockers away from TK's. "Ha ha. Very funny" retorted TK with a wry smile. He finally got his book bag free, but books and papers came out with it. Kari giggled. "Lots of homework, TK?" she asked. TK reached down and started to pick up the books and paper. "Yeah.." sighed Tk. "Man, life's not fair" he said, swinging his book bag onto his shoulder and slamming his locker door shut. Kari giggled again. "Better get used to it. The teachers here are killer." she said, grinning and locking her locker. Thanks for the warning." responded TK, smiling back. wow! Aside from those eyes of his, he's got a killer smile! Wait a minute, Kari. Why are you thinking of him like that? He's just a good friend. Besides, you're going out with someone already..."Kari? You ok?" asked TK waving his hand in front of her face. Kari snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I was just off in dreamland." Kari answered. "No kidding. C'mon. Let's leave. I hate being in school any longer than I absolutely have to." said TK and they headed down the hallway towards the door. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Kari and TK spun around. Yolei was jogging down the hall, with Molly in tow. "Kari, you're supposed to wait for me, remember?" Yolei said, panting. Kari slapped her forehead with her hand. "Oops! Sorry, Yolei. I keep forgetting." Kari said, blushing a bit. "Hey, no problem. But don't forget again, ok? Walking home by yourself is no fun." Yolei replied. "Now, homeward bound we go!" she cried, opening the schools front door. "Wait a minute" said Molly, tapping Yolei on the shoulder. "I told dad I'd wait for Jasmine and Erika after school." "Oh. Ok." said Yolei closing the door. "We can go now anyway, Yolei. Here come Jasmine and Erika now!" said Tk. "Hey sis! How was the first day of grade six?" Molly asked to Jasmine. "Ok, I guess. I got lost a lot and no body would speak to me. But then, after lunch I was headed to math when I got lost again and I ran into these two people. They were nice to me and showed me the way to math and it turns out they're in my math class too. The girl said her name was Yukiko, but to call her Kiki and the boy's name was Cody." replied Jasmine. "Does this Kiki have reddish-brown, kind of long hair, purpley-blue eyes and glasses and a bunch of freckles?" asked Yolei. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Jasmine. "Because she's my sister. I'm Yolei by the way. I know Cody too. He lives in my apartment building" said Yolei.

  
  


(A/N I don't know if Yolei even has a sister, or what she looks like. I'm making her up too. And in case you were wondering, the 'Cody' mentioned here is the same one that's in the anime show)

  
  


"Cool! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jasmine" replied Jasmine. "So we know" said Molly smiling at her younger sister. She turned to Erika. "How was your day Erika?" Molly asked. "Fine. I got lost a lot though and I had to find my way though massive crowds. I never knew there were so many grade eights!" she answered. "Let's get going. You guys can tell dad all about your first day when we get home, ok?" asked Molly. Erika and Jasmine nodded their heads. "Homeward bound we go!" said Yolei again as she held open the door.

  
  


********

  
  


"TK, honey, get up. It's almost twelve-thirty" said his mother as she opened the door to his bedroom. "But it's Saturday. Isn't there a law saying it's illegal to wake people up early on Saturday's?" mumbled a groggy Tk. "Ha ha. Very funny. I don't care if there is a law. You are getting up now. Besides, if you don't you'll be late for basketball tryouts at one." said his mother. "Oh yeah! How could I forget that?" TK said finally getting out of bed. I've only been thinking about it since Wednesday when they were announced TK dragged himself downstairs at 12:40. The only person still home was his mother. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "Well, Evan is gone grocery shopping, Jasmine is over to Kiki's, and Erika and Molly went to the mall." replied his mom. "Now eat something and then I'll take to over to the school for the tryouts, ok?" "Yeah, ok. Whatever." said TK eyeing a chocolate chip bagel that was on the kitchen counter.

  
  


********

  
  


"Well that's all for today. I'll post the people who made the team in a few days. See you guys around" said the basketball coach Mr. Osakawara

  
  


(A/N once again, I am making this up.)

  
  


TK took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had just been through some of the most exhausting afternoons of his life; four hours of trying to prove he was good enough to be on the intermediate basketball team. "Man, that was a killer workout" he mumbled under his breath. He headed for the locker room, changed back into his street clothes and started the walk home. On the way, he passed the mall that Erika and Molly were at and he saw a familiar figure walking to the main entrance of the mall. "Hey Kari!" TK called out. "Hi! How was basketball tryouts?" called back Kari. TK walked over to Kari. "Tryouts went well, I guess. What are you doing here." he asked. "I'm meeting Erika and Molly at the soda shop. Care to join us?" replied Kari. "Sure." answered TK and they went into the mall and went to the soda shop that was on the second floor

  
  


********

  
  


"Hi Kari. Glad you could make it. Hey, TK! What are you doing here? I thought you had basketball tryouts?" asked Molly. "Hey" said Kari sitting next to Erika. TK flopped down next to Molly. "I just came from tryouts. Man, they were exhausting." replied TK. "But now I'm ready for a nice big sundae." "Here. I'll go and get our food ok?" asked Kari. She walked up to the counter, ordered everyone's food and came back with it all. Everyone munched away until Molly stood up. 'Omigosh! Look at the time! I promised dad I'd go pick up those pictures he left at the photo shop. And you guys are coming with me" Molly said, referring to Erika and Jasmine. "Man, do we have to?" whined Jasmine. "Yes you do. This is a huge city and you never know what'll happen" replied Molly, dragging Erika and Jasmine out the soda shop door. "We might as well go too" said Kari, getting up from the table. "Hold on a sec, let me finish my sundae" said Tk as he swallowed a huge glop of ice cream. 

  
  


********

  
  


"Tell me again, why did we have to come through the park? My feet are numb!" exclaimed Tk. "Sor-ry, but as you probably noticed the streets are piled high with snow and Saturday's are always busy on the streets anyway. So i figured the park would be a nice short cut" explained Kari "A short cut, yes. Nice, no. But i suppose you're right. I wouldn't want to get sprayed with slush from cars anyway." said Tk. "Gross! Don't talk about th- Whoa!" cried Kari as she slipped on some hidden ice. She grabbed on to Tk to hold her up and nearly made him slip too. "Geez! Watch it Kari! I don't need any broken bones!" cried Tk. Kari giggled. "Sorry about that." she said. She then got a faraway look in her eyes. "Kari? What's the matter?" asked Tk. "Oh nothing." replied Kari. "Nice try. I know there's something wrong. Tell me." said Tk staring into Kari's brown eyes. omigosh! It's those amazing blue eyes again! Wait, wait. Kari, stop thinking of Tk like that. He is only a friend...only a friend... Kari sighed. "Fine. But you are never to tell anybody what I'm about to say, ok?" said Kari. "Cross my heart and hope to die" responded TK. "Ok. Here goes. Last year when we had students-become-teacher day, I was assigned to a grade ten geography class. About halfway through, i slipped and fell on a piece of stray chalk that was kying on the floor. The whole class just went up in laughter. Izzy was in that class and he tried to calm everybody down, but it didn't work. For practally all off last year i was known to all as "spaz-girl, the nickname given to me by Rachel Nikira. People even wrote"spaz-girl" on my locker. Everywhere i went people called me it. A couple of weeks before school ended, people finally quit calling me names. I was finally free from the torture. I was reminded of this when i slipped on the ice, you see? Now you have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this ok?" said Kari. "Wow, what a story. Yes. I promise." replied TK. "Oh and speaking of Rachel, there she is now.." said kari as she spotted Rachel walking nearby.

  
  


********

  
  


"RRIINNGG!" came the lunch bell. "That's all for today, class. I'd like for you to complete the questions on page 36 for homwork" said Mr. Yamaoto. Finally! Lunch! Man, why do Monday mornings always seem to go so slow thought TK as he gathered up his science books and headed towards his locker. Kari had just gotten to her locker and when she got there, she froze. Tk noticed this and said "Kari? What the matter?" kari slowly turned to face TK and pointed to her locker. "THIS is what's wrong" she said. Written across her locker in heavy pencil were the words "Spaz-Girl". Tk's mouth dropped open. "But who.... I mean... didn't everybody stop calling you names?" stuttered TK. "They did, but I guess they started up again after all these months. Oh TK, how could you? You promised you woudn't tell!" exclaimed Kari, with a few tears rolling down her face. "But Kari, I never told anybody. I'd never break a promise." replied a shocked TK. "Well you broke one this time!" cried Kari as she opened her locker, threw in her books and slammed it shut again. A large group of people came wawlking down the hallway. "How's it going, Spaz-Girl?" they said as they passed. Kari looked at Tk again, this time with a lot of tears rolling down her face. "Tk! How could you?"she said again. She began to walk quickly down the hallway. "Wait, Kari! I swear I didn't tell anyone!" Tk called out. "Leave me alone. I'm never speaking to you again. Ever." she said as she continued to walk. Tk just stood there, frozen to the spot as he watched his former friend walk out of sight.

  
  


********

  
  


Ta-Da! There's part three. I never meant for this to be so long, i swear. ::Hears voices crying out "Sure, Sure":: Anyways like I've said before, PLEASE review. I don't care if all you put is a ^_^. Just put in something, k? Now, for the big question. Should I continue? I want to, but I'm not going to write my brains out if nobody wants me to. I'll see you guys around!

  
  


~* I Am Canadian*~


End file.
